joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden King Godzilla (Absolute.noah)
Summary When unitaries started to exist, something was made outside of all reality. The singularity battery that empowers the user with power beyond any concept. Many competed for this, but only one would find it. Godzilla. The king of monsters was found to have more unitaries in him than any other living lifeform on the planet. After ascending more than any other thing, he obtained said battery and became The Golden King of Death. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A, High 1-B with enough energy | 1-A Name: Godzilla, Golden King, God Origin: Absolution.noah Gender: Male Age: Immeasurable Classification: Kaiju, absolute unit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Master Swordsman, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Aura, Martial Arts, Magic, Large Size (Type 4), Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Regeneration (Low-Godly, High-Godly over time), Memory Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Creation, Duplication, Absorption (Can absorb entities and gain their powers and memories), Summoning, Teleportation, Flight, Corrosion Inducement, Decomposition, Information Analysis, Genius Intelligence, Sound Manipulation, Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to (Magic, Paralysis, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poisons, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Pain Manipulation), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 4), Information Manipulation, Precognition, Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Curse Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, BFR, Law Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Void Manipulation (His maw and teeth are nothing but void), Black Hole Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, and Precognition, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 4, 5, 7 and 8; reliant on belief on him), Reactive Power Level (Continually grows in power every second), Breath Attack | Same as before, Acausality (Type 5), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Beyond-Dimensional Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3) Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Can fight on par with beings who can casually destroy the infinite multiverse, even fodderizing them), High Hyperverse Level with enough energy (Transcends all dimensions and existence beyond it, but is held back by the reality barrier) | Outerverse Level (Is above any cardinal, hierarchy, and incalculable power) Speed: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Stellar | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+, High Hyperverse Class with enough energy | Outerverse Class Durability: Multiverse Level+, High Hyperverse Level with enough energy (Can take constant power surges from inside. A power surge on his level can easily vaporize the multiverse and when higher the entirety of all dimensions) | Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Complex Multiversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: A tactical genius in fights. Knows a few martial arts Weaknesses: Unknown | None notable Key: The Absolute Unit | The Golden King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Godzilla Category:Divine Category:Superhuman Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sword Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Poison Users Category:Elemental User Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projectors Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Negation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Decomposing Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Information Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Probability Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Biology Users Category:Void Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Characters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles